


Miraculous New York: Heroes Uprising

by Tenuda_Kin_12345



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adopted Children, Adorable Kwamis, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crimes & Criminals, Dark Past, Destruction, F/F, F/M, Female Friendship, Fights, Flashbacks, Friendship, Gen, High School, Injury, Loss, Loss of Parent(s), Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Character Death, Miraculous Team, Past Character Death, Pre-Relationship, Secret Crush, Superheroes, Superpowers, Teenagers, Trauma, Villains, miraculous - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27299191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenuda_Kin_12345/pseuds/Tenuda_Kin_12345
Summary: After the showdown against Techno-Pirate in New York, Jessica Keynes, the new holder of the Eagle Miraculous tries to get used to her new abilities and an official heroine of Untied Heroez alongside with Aeon. When a new enemy rises and takes out United Heroez, it's up to Jessica and Aeon to build a new team of heroes to take down the enemy and save the heroes.
Relationships: Aeon Hill | Uncanny Valley & Jessica Keynes, Jessica Keynes & Liiri, Olympia Hill/Barbara Keynes
Kudos: 23





	1. Birds Of A Feather

As Jessica entered her room, after returning home from a crazy day of fighting Techno Pirate alongside Ladybug and Cat Noir. She closed the door behind her and took the talon pendant off her neck, letting her transformation dropped as the small creature manifested in front of her.

“Hello again! Fledgling,” Liiri chirped cheerfully as she flew around Jessica’s head, making the girl chuckle.

“Hello there,” Jessica greeted, smiling. “What’s your name?”

“I told you my name already, it’s Liiri,” the kwami said as if it was already obvious, which it was.

“Wait I thought that Liiri was just a part of the transformation phrase. So, that is actually your name,” Jessica realized, feeling more interested about the mysterious creature in her room.

“What is your name, mistress?” Liiri asked politely.

“Uhm, there is no need to call me mistress, Liiri,” Jessica said awkwardly.

“What would you like me to call you then? Fledgling?” Liiri said while flying around Jessica head cheerfully as the girl leaned on her study desk.

“Well, my name is Jessica, but my friends mostly call me Jess,” Jessica introduced herself. Jessica felt that it was a little weird to be conversing with an ancient magical being. “So, what are you, exactly?” Jessica asked out of pure curiosity.

“I’m a kwami of freedom,” Liiri explained.

“Uhm… I’m not sure I understood you,” Jessica said blankly.

“I’m an embodiment of the concept of freedom,” Liiri explained after seeing the puzzled look on Jessica’s face.

“For short. You’re a mystical being,” Jessica said after hearing Liiri’s explanation.

“That is one way to put it but not quite correct,” Liiri said.

“Whatever. Are you hungry?” asked Jessica. “Ladybug told me that you would be hungry after I detransformed.”

“Oh yes I am. Kind of you to ask,” Liiri chirped while floating and settling down on the desk.

“I have some biscuits here, if you know what biscuits are,” Jessica offered as she opened the drawers beneath her desk and taking out a small pack of biscuits.

“Well, I haven’t been released nor fed for a long time so have no idea what is this ‘biscuit’ that you are talking about,” Liiri said. “Well, I don’t mind, as long there is something to eat.”

“Here, eat up,” Jessica coaxed as she opened the wrapping and handled a biscuit to Liiri.

“Thanks, Jessica,” Liiri thanked while it accepted the rectangular biscuit, which was slightly larger than it.

“Gosh Liiri, you are strong,” Jessica exclaimed after seeing the small being hold something bigger than it with ease.

“Don’t be shocked, that’s normal of beings like me,” Liiri said casually before taking a small bite of the biscuit.

“I keep on forgetting you are a godlike being,” Jessica muttered. “So, what else you can do?” Jessica asked as she sat down on her chair, in front of Liiri who was busy munching away on the biscuit.

“Well there is a lot of things a kwami can do,” Liiri explained. “I can give you powers, I can phase through things…”

“Well, you are typically a god, so I’m not surprised anymore,” Jess said resting her head her arms, watching Liiri eat. Jessica yawned from the tiredness.

“Tired?” Liiri asked concerned.

“It had been a long day,” Jessica answered as she stretched herself and rested her head on her crossed arms.

“Aww… she’s cute,” Jessica mumbled tiredly as she watched Liiri eat.

“Mmm… thanks, Jess,” Liiri said, chuckling after the kwami had heard Jessica. “I think you are quite cute too.”

“What! You heard me?” Jessica shot up in surprise, making the kwami laugh even more.

“You’re blushing!” Liiri chirped cheerfully.

“No, I’m not,” Jessica denied. “Okay, maybe I am,” Jessica admitted after her kwami gave her a knowing look. “People just don’t go around saying that I’m cute,” Jessica blurted awkwardly.

“Well, I do think that you are cute,” Liiri replied.

“Liiri!” Jessica groaned, making Liiri chuckle.

“You remind me of Gilbert,” Liiri said, recalling the time she spent with her previous master.

“Gilbert? As in Gilbert du Motier?” asked Jessica, feeling a little surprised.

“Yeah, he was my previous holder,” Liiri revealed.

“Wait, you are immortal?’ asked Jessica.

“Well, concept don’t die do they?” asked Liiri with a little hint of sarcasm in her voice.

“Oh, who knew kwamis know sarcasm,” Jessica said making Liiri chuckle.

“Must be hard to accept your holder’s death every time,” Jessica said, thinking about how many holders Liiri had been through.

“Well, their death is always sad for me, especially those that I’m close with, but after experiencing it for so many time… I tend to just move on… Knowing that they would want me to move on,” Liiri said, recalling her previous holders, remembering them.

Jessica sympathized her kwami. Unknowingly, Jessica’s hand moved over to pet the kwami’s head, in her attempt to comfort her. Liiri felt Jessica touch, it was warm and friendly, and let her continue.

“I’m sorry for your loss, Liiri. I really am,” Jessica said.

“Don’t worry Jess. It is in the past. Now, I’m ready for you to become my new holder,” Liiri chirped as she brightened up.

“Gosh, you are quite a cheerful kwami aren’t you Lir? Can I just call you Lir?” Jessica asked.

“You can call me however you like it, fledgling,” Liiri answered as she continued to eat the unfinished biscuit as she curled up in Jessica’s hand.

“Jess, it’s me Aeon,” Jessica heard someone knock the door.

“Come in, Aeon,” Jessica called out while Liiri was still in her hands. “What is it?” Jessica asked as she looked at Aeon who had just entered.

“Nothing, I’m just curious about who you were talking to. Someone named Liiri?” asked Aeon curiously. “I don’t remember any of your friends with the name Liiri.”

“Oh, it’s my kwami. She is in my hands,” Jessica said as Aeon closed the door and walked forward and craned her neck to get a better look at what seems to be nothing.

“Uhm… Jess. I see nothing in your hands except an eaten biscuit,” Aeon said.

“Can’t you see her?” Jessica asked confused.

“All I see is a biscuit that is somehow getting smaller as if it is being eaten by something invisible,” Aeon said unamused.

“Can’t you see her at all?” asked Jessica, feeling puzzled.

“No,” Aeon said, not understanding Jessica.

“Lir, what is going on?” asked Jessica.

“What type of species your friend is?” Liiri asked.

“She is an android,” Jessica answered as Aeon was getting confused, not knowing why Jessica is seemingly talking to her hand.

“An android?”

“A robot,” Jessica explained after realizing that Liiri won’t know what an android is.

“Umm… what?”

“She is not human,” Jessica said, not knowing for to explain further to a being that have been living inside a pendant for the past 2 centuries.

“Well, kwami can only be seen through natural means,” Liiri said.

“So that means you can’t be seen by cameras,” Jessica realized, grabbing her phone from her pocket.

“Jess, what is going on?” asked Aeon confused.

“Bingo, I can’t see you through my phone camera,” Jessica said holding her phone over Liiri who was still in her other hand.

“What is this thing?” asked Liiri curiously as she looked at Jessica’s phone.

“Uhm… seems like you have a lot of catching up to do,” Jessica realized.

“Can you please tell me what you are talking to now?” asked Aeon.

“It is my kwami, apparently you can’t see her, because they can’t be seen by technological means,” Jessica explained.

“I see… that is logical. I can’t read magical things,” Aeon said. “So, I assume she is the one that gives you powers?” asked Aeon.

“Something like that,” Jessica said as Liiri finished eating and flew around Aeon, looking at the so-called android curiously.

“Jess… she looks like a normal person to me,” Liiri said, not understanding Jessica.

“Yeah, she does. Welcome to the future Lir,” Jessica quipped.

“I got so many things to learn and know,” Liiri said as she floated and looked around the room.

“Liiri, I can’t see you but let me introduce myself. My name is Aeon Hill, and I’m a friend of Jessica Keyes. Nice to meet you,” Aeon greeted friendly.

“Nice to meet you too, Aeon,” Liiri chirped.

“Lir says nice to meet you too, Aeon,” Jessica passed the message on.

“Well, I think conversations with me and your kwami is going to be quite a chore,” Aeon said.

“We will find a way around it, right Lir?” asked Jessica.

“I’m sure we will, Jess,” Liiri chirped as she perched on Jessica’s shoulder.

“So, what we do now?” asked Aeon.

“You mean you are not sleepy?” Jessica asked as she fake-frowned.

“I’m an android, Jess,” Aeon reminded, not because Jess didn’t know about that.

“Oh, I forgot,” Jessica said sarcastically, making Aeon chuckle.

“I get your implications Jess. I will let you have your rest, goodnight Jess, goodnight Liiri,” Aeon said before leaving the room and closing the door.

“Well, I need to take a shower before heading to bed. Wait for me here, Lir,” Jessica said. Liiri flew off her shoulder and landed on the desk. “Sure thing, Jess,” Liiri chirped as she nicked some of the remaining biscuits from the pack.

After a while, Jessica came out with her hair let down freely and sat on her chair as she dried her hair with a hairdryer.

“What is this?” asked Liiri curiously.

“This is a hairdryer. You know, to dryer my hair quicker,” Jessica explained.

“Wow, humans have created a lot of new things,” Liiri realized.

“Yeah, some of our creations and inventions are good, some others, not so much,” Jessica said as she put down the hairdryer and prepared for bed.

“Liiri, aren’t you coming to bed?” asked Jessica as she noticed that the kwami was still on the table.

“Won’t I take up your place?” asked Liiri.

“No… I don’t mind. My bed is quite huge anyway,” Jessica said.

“Thank you, Jess,” Liiri chirped as she floated over to Jessica who was already laying on the bed and landed on a pillow besides her.

“Welcome,” Jessica said before yawning and turning of the lights.

“Goodnight Lir.”

“Goodnight Jess.”


	2. A Day In The Life Of Eagle

It was quiet. Jessica Keyes and her new companion, her kwami, Liiri, slept peacefully. Then, the silence was disrupted by the ringing tone of the phone’s alarm. Jessica tried to open her eyes tiredly as she rolled around in her bed. She was tired from burning the midnight oil the night before writing a tune she had in her head, which both Liiri and Aeon greatly advised her to not do.

Liiri however was the opposite. She woke up upon hearing the alarm and sat up on the pillow for a short while before flying up and towards Jessica who was still rolling about.

“Wake up, fledging, you need to get ready for school,” Liiri cooed as she buzzed around Jessica’s head.

“Another five minutes, Lir,” Jessica groaned as she turned over.

“You know your mother doesn’t like it when you are late,” Liiri reminded as she nudged Jessica face. “C’mon, Jess, time to wake up.”

“Alright… alright,” Jessica said tiredly as she got up and sat on the bed dazingly for a while before reaching out towards her phone on the table and turned the alarm off.

“Gosh… so tired,” Jessica said before yawning.

“Well, I told you-” Liiri said chuckling.

“Yeah, yeah, I know. But I didn’t want to lose the tune, it was just such a good one,” Jessica said.

“I’ll admit though. You do have some talent for music,” Liiri agreed as she remembered the tune. Jessica yawned before plopping back on the bed.

“Get up, Jess. Don’t you know? The early bird catches the worm?” asked Liiri jokingly as she tried to pull Jessica up. “Or perhaps in this case, the early eagle catches the worm.”

Jessica chuckled at Liiri’s joke as she sat up on the edge of the bed. “Always humorous as usual, Liiri,” Jessica said as she petted the kwami that was now sitting beside her. Still tired, Jessica got up and walked towards the bathroom, “I’m going to take a bath. If Aeon or my mom comes by and ask, tell them for me,” Jessica said.

“Sure thing, Jess,” Liiri chirped. “Don’t fall asleep in there, I am you wouldn’t want me to intrude on your privacy to wake you up,” Liiri joked.

“Ha, very funny,” Jessica chuckled sarcastically. “I won’t.”

Jessica got out of her room and walked towards the dinning room while Liiri floated behind her. When Jessica approached the table, her mother and Aeon’s mom were already at the table chatting.

“Morning, Jess,” Olympia Hill greeted after noticing the girl.

“Morning,” Jessica said.

“Morning ladies,” Liiri chirped brightly, making the blond superhero chuckle.

“Good morning little birdie,” Olympia answered smilingly. “Gosh, she’s cute, isn’t she Barb?”

“So cute,” Barbara agreed. “Full of energy. Perhaps she will influence Jess to stop brooding around and be more cheerful.”

“I don’t brood!” Jessica protested jokingly.

“Um… Kwami’s like me don’t have genders,” Liiri corrected awkwardly.

“So… it?” asked Olympia confused.

“Well, I don’t mind being referred as a female,” Liiri answered as she continued munching on the biscuit in her grasp.

“It’s you and Aeon’s turn to patrol tonight,” Barbara reminded as Olympia was having a conversation with the kwami. “Don’t forget.”

“I won’t,” Jessica answered as she dug into her breakfast.

“You look tired Jess, are you alright?” asked Barbara concerned.

“Was working on a tune last night,” Jessica explained.

Barbara sighed smilingly. “Jess, you have your talents for music, I know. But you really need find a way to balance your life between being a student and a heroine before things starts to get rough,” Barbara advised.

“I know,” Jessica answered. “New villains?” asked Jessica as she gestured towards the files her mother was holding after seeing some of the pictures in the files to be new faces.

“Yeah, they keep on coming, brings a lot of trouble, especially some of the newer ones,” Barbara said.

“Wow, as much superheroes New York has, it also has it’s fair share of villains,” Jessica said sarcastically.

“The numbers of villains have increased drastically in the past month though,” Barbara said.

“What do you think this means?” asked Jessica curiously.

“I don’t know. On one hand, this could all be unrelated. But on the other hand, this could be the work of a synchronized group,” Barbara said. “Just try to be safe alright?”

“I will.”

Later, both Aeon and Jessica walked into their class and towards their seats. It was 15 minutes till class starts but the classroom was already almost full. Jessica and Aeon placed their bag down on their seat before joining their other friends, Emily Rodriguez, Aaron Walker and David Ford.

Emily Rodriguez was a blond girl with her hair always kept in a ponytail, an outgoing and active girl. Emily is one of the closest girls with Jessica other than Aeon. Aaron Walker, the brown curly haired guy, is the artist of the group and likes to draw a lot. David Ford is the smarts of the group, one of the ace students of the class. The black-haired boy also shared Jessica passion for music.

“Hey girls,” Aaron greeted, leaning on his desk.

“Oh, you two finally arrived. You two are usually the earliest to be here, why are you two late today?” asked Emily curiously.

“Jess slept late last night working on a new tune,” Aeon revealed as Jessica was about to say something.

“Typical for Jess,” Emily commented.

“It was really good one alright? Would hate to let it slip,” Jessica said.

“Can’t wait to hear it,” David said smilingly at Jessica. David was like Jessica, a music enthusiastic. Jessica couldn’t help but fidget her fingers shyly. Then, Jessica caught Aeon looking at her smirkingly.

“I will send it to you when I complete it,” Jessica said.

“By the way, I managed to snap another clear photo of Eagle last night,” Emily interrupted.

“Really? Let us see,” Aaron said.

Emily’s photo was a clear shot of Eagle standing on top of a building. Jessica tried not to cringe in embarrassment.

“Wow, how did you get this photo?” asked Aaron.

“She landed on top of the building, I could see her outside the windows of the apartment,” Emily said.

“I’m really digging this girl’s look, she looks hot. Way better than her being Sparrow,” Aaron commented.

“I agree, I always thought Sparrow was a male, who would have thought Sparrow was actually a girl? A cute one too,” Emily said.

Jessica could see Aeon looking at her bemusedly as the native American was cringing so hard now from hearing her friends talk about her alter-ego. Jessica had only been Eagle for not even a week and her alter ego had already become a hot topic in her class.

“What about you Jess? What do you think of Eagle?” asked Emily curiously.

“W- Well, I think she’s fine, would like to see how she fare against the bad guys though,” Jessica answered.

“What about you, bro?” Aaron asked David.

“Well, I’ll admit she does looks good. Her suit looks very similar to native American clothing so I’m betting she is one,” David said as he looked at the picture. “But I agree with Jess though, would like to see how she would do fighting against the bad guys.”

“You two are the same, really,” Emily chuckled. “What do you think Aeon? What do you think of Eagle?” asked the blondie.

“Well, I think that as Eagle is still new, chances of her being able to go up against a villain alone and win the fight are 66.8 percent,” Aeon evaluated.

“There you go with the statistics again. Well said though, wonder when we can see her in action,” wondered Emily. Aeon had hung out with the group long enough for them to get used to her way of talking.

Soon, class started. Jessica was able to escape the discussion about her alter ego that made her cringe. As Jessica and Aeon returned to their seats, Aeon reminded the native American that she would probably need to get used to others talking about her alter ego in front of her. Both Sparrow and Uncanny Valley wasn’t that popular before there were announced to be official members of Untied Heroez during the parade. They had certainly drawn a lot of attention to themselves, to Eagle in particular. The news that Sparrow was a female was quite a surprise to the citizens of New York city.

The rest of the day was like usual for Jessica. Nothing much had happened during classes and recess. After returning home, Jessica got on with her school work. Then, she spent the rest of her afternoon in her room on her guitar.

“So, this is how your day goes by every day?” asked Liiri as she watched the girl do her school works.

“Something like that,” Jessica answered.

“Hmm- Didn’t know that children nowadays are so busy,” Liiri commented while flying over the book and looked at it while Jessica continued to focus on her works. “Can I ask you a question Jess?” asked Liiri as she looks at the portrait on Jessica’s study table.

“Hmm?”

“Who are the people in that picture?” asked Liiri as she flew towards it. “I noticed you seems to look at that picture a lot.”

“Oh, that is my family photo, me, my mum and dad,” Jessica said as she pointed to the people in the picture.

“You look really young in this, how old were you?” asked Liiri.

“Around 4 or 5 I think,” Jessica said as she held the picture.

“Wait, I thought Barbara was your mum, she doesn’t look anything like the person in your picture,” Liiri realized. “Oh, I’m…”

“No worries Liiri, it’s not surprising that everyone thinks that Barbara is my mum,” Jessica said.

“She took you in?” asked Liiri.

“Adopted me after my parents died, during a big fight that rocked and destroyed a huge part the city,” Jessica said, tears forming in her eyes as she remembered that scary day.

“I- I shouldn’t have brought it up… I’m sorry,” Liiri apologized.

“No… It’s fine, I’m just, remembering,” Jessica said.

“You alright?” asked Liiri concerned.

“I’m fine really,” Jessica assured as she wiped the tears off her face and continued doing her work.

Soon, it was night. Jessica and Aeon headed out to the area around their school to patrol when they saw someone jumped across the roof.

“Are you seeing this?” asked Eagle, not believing a man could just that far.

“Yes, not reading him off any wanted list, he must be new,” Uncanny Valley said.

“Let’s follow him,” Eagle said.

The duo followed the man and watched him stop on top of the museum. The man kneeled and seemingly cut a hole in the roof and jumped down.

“Why this museum keeps on attracting bad guys?” Eagle muttered to herself as she watched.

“What should we do now?” asked Uncanny Valley.

“We take him,” Eagle said confidently.

Eagle and Uncanny Valley jumped down the hole and saw the man standing in front of an exhibition.

“Freeze!” Eagle commanded. “You’re surrounded.”

“Am I now?” asked the man amused.

“What’s so funny?” asked Eagle confused.

“Umm… Eagle? I’m reading high heat signatures coming from his body,” Uncanny Valley informed.

At first, Jessica thought that she and Aeon would be able to take on this seemingly low-level thief as they pounced in to take him. They soon realized how wrong they were as the thief turned around chuckling, his palms glowed red before spewing fire out of it.

“Yikes!” Eagle exclaimed as she dodged the flames.

“He seems to be able to conjure fire,” Uncanny Valley said as she examined the villain.

“Yeah, that’s kind of obvious,” Eagle answered sarcastically as she tried to dodge another blast of flames from the villain, shielding her eyes from the smoke caused by the flames

“Girls,” the man said in a villainous voice. “Call me Flame.”

“Welp, that’s a lame name,” Eagle muttered as she backed near Uncanny Valley in midst of the smoke caused by the fire.

“I agree with you, Eagle. 100 percent,” Uncanny Valley agreed.

“Uncanny, contact the adults, we aren’t going to be able to handle this,” Eagle said as she tried to think of a plan. “And we should probably call the firefighters too,” Eagle added as she noticed the flames getting bigger.

“I suggest you two girls move, wouldn’t want to get your pretty little faces scorched right?” Flame said as he chuckled and spewed more fire.

Eagle and Uncanny Valley moved from their spot quickly and rushed towards the man. Uncanny valley shot a few blasts as Eagle attempted to land a few hits on the villain.

“Why aren’t they here yet?” shouted Eagle as she dodged a blast from Flame.

“I’ve just contacted them,” informed Uncanny Valley. “We need to hold him off for just a bit longer!”

“Easier said than done,” Eagle answered sarcastically as she tried to land a hit in the enemies face as Uncanny Valley shot a few blasts at the villain, who managed to dodge and block them easily.

“Well, to be honest, I’m kinda disappointed to face off against two children rather than New York’s real superheroes,” Flame taunted as fire spewed from his gauntlet, shooting towards Uncanny Valley.

Eagle eyes opened as she saw what was happening. “Not again,” she thought as she quickly jumped in front of the android and shielded themselves from the blast by forming a shield by spinning the weapon in her hand. Eagle could feel the heat radiating as she shielded herself. The smoke from the flames set off the fire sprinkles, raining water down on them.

“Perhaps this is a good time to retreat,” Uncanny Valley said as she looked around, trying to find her way out of the situation.

“Go!” Eagle said gratingly as she strained to block the flames.

“But…” Uncanny Valley said doubtfully.

“Just go!” Eagle urged. “I’ll catch up.”

Uncanny Valley nodded before flying away through the hole of the roof. Eagle then walked backward before she stopped spinning the weapon and jumped away from the blast. Eagle then jumped up the hole in the roof. Uncanny Valley was outside, waiting for her.

“We should go,” Eagle said as she held onto Uncanny Valley as the android flew up.

“Ah ah, where do you think you girls are going?” Flame called up as he flew through the hole of the roof and shot a fiery blast at them. Eagle spun her weapon and tried to block the blast but failed. The blast caused Eagle to lose her grip and fall back onto the roof of the building as Uncanny Valley crashed down beside her, seemingly unconscious.

Groaning from the impact, Eagle tried to get up. The girl saw the android crash down beside her, not getting up. “Uncanny!” Eagle called out worryingly. Then, the girl watched as the villain jumped up and landed in front of her, kicking him before getting up and running away from Uncanny Valley as she tried to lead Flame away from the android.

Flame then shot a blast at Eagle, making her fall on the floor, chuckling as she approached the girl who was backing away from him.

“I’d hate to hurt a pretty girl like you,” Flame said as he grabbed the weapon from Eagle’s hand on tossed it aside, prompting Eagle to back away from him helplessly. “You have heart, you want to do what’s right, why don’t-”

The villain never got to finish what he wanted to say as Eagle quickly kicked him off balance and landed her fist in the man’s stomach and grabbed the man and threw him across the roof and hitting the wall hard, which in doing so, Eagle ripped the man’s right sleeve, revealing a tattoo. Eagle then quickly grabbed her weapon and stood up.

“Save the talk, Flame,” Eagle said. “Liberation!” Eagle said as she released a feather, sending it towards Flame.

“What are-” Flame looked in puzzlement as the feather seemingly entered him.

Eagle could sense Flame’s fears and all negative feelings that could be the key to make him stop. “He surely has a deep hatred for superheroes?” Eagle thought to herself as she tried to use her powers.

“Flame, you are limited and blinded by your hatred for superheroes. I therefore release you from your hatred!” Eagle said. Eagle had expected the man to stop whatever he planned to do, but his reaction was not what the superheroine had expected at all.

The man clutched his head, seemingly in great pain, his body trembling as he yelled. Eagle was confused at what was going on, her powers should be working like this. As Eagle tried to get closer to the villain, she heard him cackle evilly.

“Nice try. Trying to take over my ‘limitation’. But there is where you are wrong girl. Our hatred for supers is what makes u-” Flame never got to finish what he wanted to say as Majestia flew in from behind and tackled the villain, knocking him out.

Eagle sighed in relief at the sight of Majestia. “Thanks goodness you arrived, Majestia!”

“Sorry for the delay, something interfered with the coms, you two did a great job holding up this long,” Majestia said. “Where is Aeon?” Majestia asked after realizing the absent of the android.

‘I’m here,” Uncanny Valley said she walked up towards the two.

“You’re alright?” asked Eagle concerned.

“One of my thrusters seems to be damaged but otherwise, I’m 100 percent operational,” Uncanny Valley informed.

“Alright then, you two better head back home. Doorman will take over the patrolling of this area of the city. I’ll drop this guy off in jail,” Majestia said. “Are you sure you can make it back home dear?” asked Majestia looking at Aeon concernedly.

“I’m a 100 percent positive,” Aeon confirmed.

“Alright then,” Majestia said as she picked Flame up and flew up. “See you girls back home,” Majestia said before flying away.

“Well, let’s go, Eagle,” Uncanny Valley said as she offered her hand. Eagle nodded and held onto the android hand, flying away from the museum. As they flew away, Eagle could see the damage done by the battle against Flame, feeling guilty and wondering what if she was stronger and better. “Ladybug’s power would probably be useful to fix all this damage,” Eagle thought to herself.

After reaching their apartment, Jessica let down her transformation in her room after making sure that Aeon will be alright. Liiri buzzed out of the pendant and sat on the table was Jessica plopped down on the chair tiredly. Jessica opened the drawer and took out a packet of biscuits and opened it, laying it in front of the kwami.

“Thanks, Jess,” Liiri thanked before nibbling on the snack. Jessica just sat down; her mind was obviously thinking about something.

“Is something wrong?” asked Liiri concerned for Jessica.

“I’m just wondering… if Ladybug made a mistake giving me this miraculous,” Jessica wondered aloud.

“Nonsense! I’m sure Ladybug saw something in you,” Liiri assured.

“I couldn’t even use ‘Liberation’ properly just now and Aeon got hurt because of me,” Jessica said.

“I know, Jess. But not everyone is perfect, and you’re just starting out,” Liiri said. “It’s normal for people to make mistakes and fail.”

“I just don’t understand why I couldn’t use my powers on Flame,” Jessica said, thinking about what had happened.

“His willpower and hatred for superheroes is quite strong, trying to liberate a person like him is admittedly harder than normal people,” Liiri explained. “But to be honest, I never felt someone who had such strong willpower.”

“Maybe it’s just because I’m not good enough,” Jessica said.

“Jessica Keynes! Don’t you ever think that. I had seen you defend your friend, knowing that you might get yourself hurt. That is what a true and good hero does, care for others. What you have done tonight is a true display of a hero,” Liiri said. “You’re good enough for me.”

“Aww~ Thanks Lir. You certainly know who to encourage others,” Jessica said smilingly, petting the kwami’s head affectionately.

“Wait, I have a question,” Jessica said, thinking about the time when she first got the miraculous.

“Hmm?”

“Why Techno Pirate had wings when he used you?” Jessica asked curiously. “It would probably be helpful so that Aeon doesn’t need to drag me around the city all the time.”

“Well, you’re still a teenager. Certain abilities of the miraculous can only be used after you become an adult,” Liiri explained.

“Wow, that’s a bummer,” Jessica said. “And when is that?” asked Jessica.

“After you come of age,” Liiri answered before taking another bite of the biscuit.

“Well, gives me something to look forward to in the future,” Jessica said.

“You don’t need wings to become a good hero Jess, you already have good heart,” Liiri assured. “Don’t let anything change your mind.,” Liiri encouraged. “You still have a long path ahead of you.”

“Yeah, I do,” Jessica agreed as she stood up, stretching herself and yawned.

“You’re really tired, Jess. Get some sleep,” Liiri advised.

“Yeah, I’m going to do that. After I take a quick wash,” Jessica said as she grabbed her clothes and towel from the closet.

“Don’t fall asleep in there,” Liiri reminded jokingly.

“I won’t,” Jessica answered chuckling.

After a while, Jessica came out of the bathroom and sat down on the chair as she dried her hair. Liiri just finished the biscuit and threw the wrapper into the dustbin beside the table. After finishing drying her hair, Jessica then walked towards the bed and sat on it while setting her phone alarm.

“Goodnight Lir,” Jessica said as she laid on the bed.

“Goodnight Jess,” Liiri said before turning the lights off and resting herself on the pillow besides Jessica.

It certainly has been quite hard adjusting to being an official heroine of the United Heroez and a miraculous holder. Jessica also knew that she still has a long way to go, at least she won’t be alone.

Flame opened his eyes, and looked around, he was cuffed and restrained to a chair in the middle of the cell. In front of him was Majestia and Knightowl, who was brandishing a new suit.

“Majestia and Knightowl, my pleasure to meet you,” Flame said calmly.

“What were you doing at the museum?” Knightowl interjected coldly.

“What do you think I was doing? Stealing stuff obviously,” Flame said sarcastically.

“United Heroez’s coms went down the same time you broke into the museum, we are inclined to think that there is something bigger at play here,” Majestia said.

“Hmm… You’re smart,” Flame said.

“Smarter than you,” Knightowl said. “Your plan was a flawed one from the beginning, what made you think you could break into the museum and get away with it?”

“Oh, I wasn’t expecting to get away with it,” Flame said snickering. “In fact, I wanted to be captured.”

“And why is that?” Knightowl asked.

“I bring a message,” Flame revealed. “The days of supers are numbered, the end for them is near.”

“Fat chance of that happening,” Majestia said.

“Kronos is coming for you all, and there is nothing that you can do to stop it,” Flame said as his mouth twisted into an evil smile.

“Kronos?” Knightowl asked curiously. “Is that your buyer?”

The superheroines didn’t get to hear whatever the man said as an explosion rocked the cell, filling the cell with smoke and dust. When the smoke finally cleared, the man was gone.

“How did this happen?” asked Knightowl puzzled. “This prison is supposed to be impenetrable.”

“Look,” Majestia said after noticing a card on the chair where Flame had been. Majestia picked it up and looked at the note.

“Till the next time we meet”

  * Kronos




	3. The Mystery of Kronos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due to the recent increase in attacks on New York City, the United Heroez have a meeting to try to figure things out.

10 YEARS AGO

Sounds of people screaming and shouting could’ve been heard as the building shook violently. Outside, there was an ongoing battle with Majestia and Ignoblia that caused chaos throughout the once peaceful city of New York. The ongoing battle between the two aliens were causing damage across the city as they pummel into a building after another.

“Jess… everything will be alright… don’t cry,” A woman comforted the crying girl as the man tried to navigate their way through the debris inside the building.

“Watch out,” the man said, guiding the woman and the young girl through as the building shook once more and debris crashes down behind them. The girl’s cries grew even louder from the shock, screaming even louder in fear as she watches the ceiling collapse.

“Jess don’t cry… don’t cry, everything will be alright,” comforted the woman. “Don’t-”

The building shook even more violently now as Ignoblia and Majestia crashed through it. The building was about to collapse. Both the girl and the woman cried in fear as the man wrapped his arm around them, comforting them, urging them to move.

Then, the family saw two people, masked, running towards them. “We are here to help, calm down,” the bigger person, Knightowl said.

“Knightowl?” the man asked, his voice full of hope.

“Yes, just calm d-”

The building shook once more, and debris fell on the family. The young girl closed her eyes, silently accepting her fate, not expecting a force to push her out of the way as the debris fell on her parents, crushing their legs.

“Dad! Mom!” the young girl screamed.

“Take her and go!” the man pleaded. “Keep her safe!”

“Dad! Mum! No!” the young girl began to cry as she knelt in front of them.

“Don’t cry Jess. No matter what happens, daddy and mommy will always be with you, everything will be fine,” the woman comforted despite the pain of debris crushing her legs.

“We love you Jess,” the man held the young girl’s hand. Then, the man looked at Knightowl and nodded.

“Sparrow. Take the girl and go!” said Knightowl urgently.

“What about-”

“Take her and go!” Knightowl ordered as he tried to lift the debris off the couple’s legs.

Sparrow nodded and picked the young girl up and jumped out the window, gliding down the building and landing smoothly on the debris surrounded ground.

Suddenly a loud crashing sound could be heard and both Sparrow and the young girl watches as the building they were in crumble to the ground. Sparrow immediately picked up the crying girl and ran as fast as possible, away from the collapsing building. It took a while before the dust finally cleared.

When the dust finally cleared and the screaming stopped, the girl ran back towards the building where her parents were and knelt before the remains of the building, sobbing. “Mum… Dad… no…”

Sparrow mustered the strength to follow the girl back to where Knightowl was. She has hoped that he would be alive, but that was wishful thinking. As Sparrow stood beside the crying girl, tears began to flow down her face as she mourns Knightowl, her father’s death. “Father… No…”

Barbara broke down as she hugged the young crying girl as they look at the remains of the building that once stood.

PRESENT DAY

For Jessica and Aeon, everything had been a first since they became official heroes of the New York team. As they enter the United Heroez Headquarters, they were just in awe at how high tech to place was and how spacious it was. Of course, they had came here for a meeting regarding the recent rise in the numbers of attacks from metahumans.

Jessica and Aeon both entered the meeting room, which in there was a large round table with each hero or heroine’s symbol on the chairs, Jessica couldn’t help but feel that some of the other heroes hadn’t welcome them just yet. Noticing their cold looks at them. Jessica and Aeon sat down quietly, mostly because they just want to look good in front of the other heroes when were nervous. After all, it has barely been a week that they were promoted, and in the eyes of the other heroes, they were definitely still the newbies in the team.

“I think there is no doubt that everyone here knows about the series of attacks across the city in the past week,” Camilla said as the meeting begun,

“Not to mention the damages they caused,” a woman dressed in white added.

“And that is why we’re here today Cynthia,” Camilla said. “Because I highly believe that we are dealing with a threat bigger than anything we ever dealt with.

“How so?” asked Dean curiously.

“Well first, after throughout investigation of the footage we were able to get on them. We discovered that they all had the same tattoo on their right hand,” Camilla said as the screen showed a black tattoo in a shape of a ghostly face, on it, it was seemingly forming 3 letters, N, O and S.

“This symbol has also been seen drawn on wall throughout New York prior to these attacks, although we hadn’t been able to track the people who drew them.

“Of course, other than just photo proof, we have witnesses that saw the tattoo,” Camilla added as murmurs grew. “And we also have an interrogation footage of Olympia and Barbara questioning one of them.”

“Really, that’s interesting, pull up the footage then,” Swift said.

Once the footage was shown on the screen, Jessica immediately recognized the man to be Flame. Flame sat seated in the middle of the room and bounded.

“Majestia and Knightowl, my pleasure to meet you,” Flame said calmly.

“What were you doing at the museum?” Knightowl interjected coldly.

“What do you think I was doing? Stealing stuff obviously,” Flame said sarcastically.

“United Heroez’s coms went down the same time you broke into the museum, we are inclined to think that there is something bigger at play here,” Majestia said.

“Hmm… You’re smart,” Flame said.

“Smarter than you,” Knightowl said. “Your plan was a flawed one from the beginning, what made you think you could break into the museum and get away with it?”

“Oh, I wasn’t expecting to get away with it,” Flame said snickering. “In fact, I wanted to be captured.”

“And why is that?” Knightowl asked.

“I bring a message,” Flame revealed. “The days of supers are numbered, the end for them is near.”

Jessica gulped as she heard the words that Flame has said. “Whatever this threat is about, it looks serious.” Jessica thought.

“Fat chance of that happening,” Majestia said.

“Kronos is coming for you all, and there is nothing that you can do to stop it,” Flame said as his mouth twisted into an evil smile

“Kronos?” Knightowl asked curiously. “Is that your buyer?”

An explosion rocked the cell, filling the cell with smoke and dust. Jessica jumped a little from the explosion. When the smoke finally cleared, the man was gone from the camera’s view.

“And that was all. He seemingly vaporised into thin air,” Barbara said.

“We check everything, no traces of how he managed to escape,” Olympia said.

“He managed to escape out of our holding facility?” Dean asked in surprise. “No way.”

“Impossible,” A young woman in red said. “Me and my sisters had already upgraded the security systems. “It should be failproof.”

“Evidently not,” Barbara scoffed at the younger girl.

“What about the security cams around the place?” asked the woman dressed in blue who sat in the middle of her sisters.

“Nothing, not even a single footage shows how he got out of the place,” Olympia said.

“Kronos is coming for us,” Swift muttered. “Does this name rings anyone’s bell?”

“No. We checked the records. Kronos, whoever he or she is, is new,” Camilla confirmed.

“He said ‘The days of supers are numbered, the end for them is near’,” Cynthia repeated. “They are planning to take us down?”

“If they are really planning to do it, then they must have thought this out well,” Dr. Bush said.

“But if all the attacks in the past week were really orchestrated by this person, what was the purpose?” asked the man wearing green. “For all I know, they all escaped with nothing.”

“Yeah, I fought a speedster like me, he attacked the bank and ran away with nothing,” said Swift.

“This is confusing then, what was the purpose of all these attacks then?” wondered Olympia.

“No… I don’t think these are random attacks,” Olympia said. “I mean, they could be, but I don’t think so.”

“I agree with my mum, there is a 75 percent possibility that this was a staged assault,” Aeon interrupted.

Other than Barbara and Olympia, the other adults just looked at them in some sort of weird way, Jessica had noticed their looks before Camilla spoke again, drawing the attention away from them.

“But… for an attack to be this organized, the enemy must have a goal in mind,” Camilla said.

“Perhaps they want to keep us thinking, you know, mess with our head?” asked Swift.

“And reveal their existence? Seems like an ill-thought-out plan,” the young woman who was clothed in yellow said.

“Perhaps this is what they want us to think.” Cynthia suggested.

“I think we’re overthinking this,” the man in a lab coat said sceptically. “Maybe they are just some gang looking for thrill.”

“I don’t know. For a group of metas to pull a show like that, quite dumb actually,” Camilla answered.

“Oh, and another thing. They all seem to have elemental related powers. Look,” Cynthia interrupted as she projected her tablet screen on the big screen in front of the meeting table.

“This is who Eagle and Uncanny Valley encountered, Flame, who he called himself, he had pyrokinesis powers,” Cynthia said as a footage of Aeon and Jess fight against Flame was shown on the screen.

“And this is the unnamed speedster that Mercury fought,” said Cynthia as the video playing shows a red lightning streak rushing past civilians and knocking some of them down purposely as a blue streak chases him.

“Yeah, he even shocked me before running off,” Swift recalled. “And his lightning was red, never seen that before.”

“I take it that he has electric based powers,” Cynthia said. “And then this is the meta who have aerokinesis, at least, based on what Hurricane could recount about fighting her.”

The video clip showed a footage of white-grey haired woman with a slim figure flying in the air, seemingly conjuring small tornados and manipulating the air around her with ease, uprooting trees and flipping cars.

“And Agent Red, Blue and Yellow fought with someone who had cryokinesis,” said Cynthia. “Until I managed to reach the Ford’s estate and defeat her before she escaped.”

The footage shows Snowflake and a white-haired woman shooting ice blast at each other before the woman seemingly disappeared in a flash of bright yellow light.

“Not to mention the guy who literally summoned a rock golem to punch me in the face,” said the man in the lab coat, Dr. Bush.

“Oh yes, Thorn fought with him with the help of Majestia,” Cynthia said as she plays a video of Thorn fighting a rock golem. The rock golem was damaging things as it attacked Thorn, sending him flying with a punch.

As video clips of each of the other fights played, Jessica and Aeon felt quite grateful that they dealt with Flame rather than the others, which seemed way more dangerous than what they had faced that night.

“I don’t like this at all, where are all these metas coming from?” wondered Camilla. “Has there been another lab explosion?”

“No, the last one was last year, in Kansas, but the FBI had covered that up,” Bush said. “And we dealt with the results. “Of course, there is a possibility of mutation. Or someone is experimenting and creating metas.”

“Well, either way, we need to do more patrolling if we are going to tackle this new threat,” said Barbara crossing her arms. “I had already arranged my police forces.”

“Good,” Camilla said approvingly. “Of course, we will need more people more one shift as well. At least until this threat had been dealt with.”

“What about running their faces through facial recognition?” suggested Dean.

“I did,” Barbara interrupted. “And surprisingly, we got nothing. There are no records of these people, whoever there are.”

“I think we should consider the fact that this group managed to take out our coms, leave us scattered in the dark as we fought them, almost defeating some of us in the process quite impressive if not scary. They weren’t even trying to steal anything,” Cynthia said. “If they wanted to take us out of the picture, they could have managed it easily.”

“Cynthia’s right, they could. Plus, we don’t even know if there is more,” Dr. Bush agreed.

“Hasn’t any of you managed to have a conversation with the enemy, or did you all just get down to fighting?” asked Dean curiously.

“Well, if they did say something useful, I’m sure someone would have said something now,” Swift shrugged.

“Actually, to think about it, I did,” Jessica said nervously, drawing attention to herself.

“You may speak, Jessica,” Camilla said.

“When I tried to use my powers on Flame, I could sense his hatred for superheroes,” Jessica said, feeling a sense of awkwardness as she spoke. “And I remember saying on the lines of their hatred for supers make them strong,” Jessica recalled.

“Well, that didn’t help a lot,” Swift shrugged, unimpressed with what Jessica had to offer.

“At least we know their motivation,” Dean said positively. “They hate supers.”

“Doesn’t all bad guys do?” asked Swift.

“Yes, nobody hates someone without a reason. They aren’t criminals. They haven’t fought us before, why would they hate us?” Dean posed a question.

“Regardless of whatever reason, they are still out there and there could be more,” Cynthia said.

“But none of what we discussed answers how did they managed to cut off our coms that night,” the young woman wearing red said.

“Esther is right,” the blue-dressed girl said. “Plus, the security systems we set up should be unbreakable to any hackers.”

“Well, now we know it’s not,” Swift said.

“No, Esther and Alice have a point,” Camilla interrupted.

‘Meaning?” asked Dr. Bush.

“There might be a spy among us,” Camilla said. “That spy took down our systems that night.”

“But who would be capable of such?” asked Dean.

“Look, I don’t believe that any of us here would sell us out like that, we’ve been fighting side by side for years now, why turn on us now?” asked Olympia.

“As much I don’t want to believe it, all the things that happened that day seems to be pointing towards the evidence of a spy in our midst,” Camilla said. “We must be alert of the people around us.”

“If all these assumptions are even true, then this… Kronos, whoever he or she is, must have been planning this for a very long time, we need to be careful,” Cynthia said.

By the time the meeting was over, it was already quite late, and Jessica and Aeon returned to their apartment.

“We just embarrassed ourselves just now,” Jessica groaned as she plopped on her bed, waking up the kwami who was sleeping on her pillow as Aeon sitting down beside her. “Sorry Lir,” Jessica apologized embarrassingly.

“Don’t worry, it’s fine,” Liiri said as she flew and perched on Jessica’s shoulder.

“Firstly, I think that is an exaggeration,” Aeon said. “You did offer some valuable information.”

“I didn’t,” Jessica said as she covered her face. “Urgh… this is so stressful; did you see the footage?”

“I did. And I have to say, their abilities are quite frightening,” Aeon said.

“How are we supposed to face those guys if we can’t even handle Flame,” groaned Jessica.

“Well, you did manage to hold Flame down,” Aeon said.

“Barely,” Jessica snorted. “He was resisting me.”

“Well, you still managed to stop Flame from heading towards populated areas,” Aeon said.

“Correction, your mom came in and helped,” Jessica said.

“But still, you managed to delay him.”

“Aeon… just… I know what I did, but all these is obviously not enough… If I don’t master the miraculous powers well enough in time, if an attack happens under my watch and innocent people get hurt or even worse…”

“Jess, just relax, everything will be fine, there are the adults, they will be able to handle these threats,” Aeon assured. “I think you better get some rest, after all, we both have to attend school tomorrow,” Aeon said as she left for the door.

“Goodnight Jess.”

“Goodnight,” Jessica answered standing up.

“Are you alright?” asked Liiri.

“I’m…”

“You know what, you should take a shower, and refresh yourself first, calm yourself down, then we can talk about whatever happened during that meeting,” Liiri advised as she flew off Jessica’s shoulder and landed on the bed.

“Yeah…” Jessica answered half-heartedly. “Never mind, I’m really tired, we can talk about this some other time.”

“Sure,” Liiri chirped.

But that night, Jessica kept on turning about in her bed. Thinking hard about everything she learned from the meeting. She couldn’t let her mind settle down as she was worried of this new threat. Jessica remembered all the time she thought she was ready to fight bigger threats, to help, but now, just hearing about this new threat had her worried, what if she isn’t ready? What if people get hurt or even worse just because she couldn’t save them in time?

“Jess?” Liiri asked as she got up after noticing that Jessica wasn’t sleeping. “Is something bothering you?” asked Liiri concerned. “You looked bothered ever since you returned from the meeting.

“Well… nothing much… just… worried,” Jessica said as she turned over to face Liiri.

“About what?” asked Liiri.

Jessica didn’t answer, debating whether she should tell her kwami.

“You know, you can tell me anything,” Liiri encouraged. “If you don’t want to tell me, I understand too.”

“It’s just, do you remember that day we fought Flame?” asked Jessica.

“You mean the day you first fought as Eagle after Ladybug left me in your care? Yes,” Liiri said. “Why?”

“Did you have to say it like that?” Jessica chuckled softly as she nudged Liiri lightly. “It was like two days ago Lir.”

“So, what happened?” asked Liiri brightly.

“They discovered that Flame is a part of a larger group, under the leadership of someone named Kronos,” Jessica explained. “And he wasn’t the only one that attacked last night.”

“What? Really?” asked Liiri in surprise. “That’s sounds dangerous.”

“There is a bad guy with ice powers, there is a bad guy with wind powers, there is even a bad guy with electric powers,” Jessica said. “And the worst of all, there might even be a spy in the team.”

“Hey, Jess, don’t stress yourself-”

“How could I not stress myself Lir? I saw those footage and they were way more extreme than Flame. If I couldn’t even use my powers on Flame properly, how am I even ready to take on them?” Jessica ranted.

“Hey, Jess. You might not be ready; you might need more time to master the miraculous. But there is one thing about you that is definitely ready, your heart,” Liiri said. “You want to do good, to help, to protect. I haven’t seen someone as strong-willed as you for a long time.”

“I… “

“Just relax yourself Jess, everything will work out,” Liiri assured comfortingly, petting Jessica head lightly. “Just sleep, you still have school tomorrow.”

“You know, Lir. It is nice to have someone as wise as you to talk stuff to,” Jessica said, smiling calmly, although her worries hadn’t gone away yet. She felt calmer.

“Anytime,” Liiri said warmly. “Now you should sleep, don’t think too much.”

“Goodnight Lir.”

“Goodnight Jess.”


	4. Elements of Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A normal weekend of hanging out with friends soon turns into a chaotic one when Jessica spots a familiar face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Dinobot king for helping me out with this chapter!

Jessica was pacing back and forth impatiently in the lift as it went up. It was a Sunday, and she was supposed to hang out with Emily, one of her friends. The girl was already late enough as she woke up late due to the patrol shift the night before which took quite a toll on her.

“There you are, for a minute, I thought you got caught up in another attack,” Emily said as Jessica stood at her door looking at the girl, who was panting. “Been waiting for you for quite a while now.”

“Sorry, schedule shifted,” Jessica panted. “Let’s go.”

“Alright, well, I know you are eager to see David,” Emily teased, changing the topic.

Jessica eyes shot up upon the mention of David. “Wait… what do you mean that I’m eager to see David?”

“Uhmm... did you short circuit your brain? The group is hanging out today? Did you forget that?” asked Emily mockingly.

“Wait, I didn’t know you called the boys, let’s go now!” Jessica eyes widened as Emily mentioned David.

“Alright, calm down Jess,” chuckled Emily as Jessica dragged the blonde out of her apartment.

Meanwhile, Aaron and David where already at the café, sitting at a table casually. David was looking around as Aaron was sketching as usual.

“Hey, can you chill bro? The girls should be here soon,” Aaron said after noticing that David was unsettled.

“Yeah, there are usually earlier than us,” David said.

“You worry too much,” Aaron scoffed. “They will be fine. Oh, they there are,” Aaron chuckled as he noticed their friends. “Waving at the two girls, catching their attention.

“Hey Em, hey Jess,” David said as the girl joined the two boys at the table.

“Oh, thanks David,” Jessica said as he handed her the menu.

“Where is Aeon anyway?” Aaron asked curiously, noticing the lack of their statistical friend. And why on earth are you girls so late today? I thought you were always the one to be biting us off for being late?”

“Jessica had a last-minute change in her schedule,” Emily chuckled as she patted Jessica’s shoulder

“Yeah,” Jessica affirmed. “And Aeon, she is at home, not feeling too well,” Jessica lied, knowing that Aeon is spending time with her mom, Olympia.

“Well glad you two could make it then,” David said smilingly as the two girls took their seats.

“Oh, you two haven't ordered anything yet?” asked Emily as she noticed the menu on the table.

“Nah, was waiting for you two,” Aaron shrugged casually as he set his drawing tab and pencil aside.

“That is quite kind of you, Aaron, and I thought you are the impatient one,” Emily chuckled.

Aaron scoffed and said “Oh relax Emily, besides, we agreed that it’s your turn to pay” Aaron said chuckling.

“Ah, did we?” asked Emily purposely.

“Pretty sure we did Em,” Jessica added

“Ah dang it,” Emily groaned. “I don’t think I brought enough cash on me Jess,” Emily sighed.

“And you are gonna borrow money from me again huh?” asked Jessica knowingly.

“Well, you’re loaded right?” asked Emily patting her friend’s shoulder.

“Ah fine,” Jessica chuckled as she wrote her order on the order slip and passed it and the pen to Emily. “Here.”

“Don’t sorry Em. Next round on me,” Aaron offered.

Oh nice,” Emily chuckled.

“So how was your day? Jess?” asked David casually as the other two took their orders

I’m doing fine thanks David. I’m just a little tired that’s all I work during the night right now. I kind of got a new job” Jessica said.

“Ah, what kind?” asked David curiously.

“Yeah, you never told me that you got a job?” said Emily curiously.

“I uhm... work part time as a waitress,” Jessica lied, again.

“Ohhh that’s cool...wait isn’t your mom like loaded or something” Aaron asked. “She is chief officer at the police station, right?”

“Can't this girl go about making money for herself?” asked Jessica with sarcasm in her voice.

“Yeah, plus, David is the one to talk about being loaded,” Emily joked. “His father is a top businessman, yet he still insist on getting a part time job.”

“At least you have work” David said. “My father wouldn’t even let me, says that I’m too young.”

“Hey chill bro, like I said, at least you're loaded,” Aaron chuckled as he passed the order slip to the waitress. “Why go through all that trouble to earn money when you’re so young? You should relax bro. You got the good life.”

“Probably the same reason Jessica took up the job,” Emily shrugged.

“What is with you two? I never get the way you two think,” Aaron scoffed smiling. “It's like you are not satisfied or something.”

“Oh, don’t flatter yourself Aaron. Besides at least It’s nice to have some responsibility” Jessica said as she looks at her purse

“Oh, I personally won't trouble myself with this kind of unnecessarily responsibility,” Aaron scoffed. “I’m happy with what I have, and I don’t want to do more than needed.”

“Whatever Aaron, not everyone thinks like you do,” Emily chuckled. “What about you David? Up to anything other than music these days?”

“To be honest I’ve been burn out on some ideas” David said as he palms his head in frustration. “I stayed up last night to experiment but so far no budge.”

“There he goes with his music again,” Aaron chuckled.

“Oh wait, I didn't forget to send the files to you, did I?” Jessica realized in horror.

“I think so,” David tried to recall. “I don’t think I got your email.”

“Ah, probably did forgot,” Jessica sighed. Remembering that she was indeed on patrol the night before. “I will send it to you once I get home.”

“What files are you two talking about?” asked Emily curiously.

“Oh, just some music I’ve been working on” Jessica said

“Ah, thought so,” Emily chuckled. “But then again, how do you even have time to focus on so many stuffs. It's not like life in this city is not a headache.”

“What are you talking about?” asked Aaron curiously.

“Well, I mean, school is hectic enough, what more to say with all these bad guys going around. And did you here the news recently, a guy that controls fire, ice, wind. I swear this is freaking Avatar or something,” Emily groaned.

“Yeah, Emily got a point, this is getting crazy, ever since that Ladybug, a weird name for a superhero by the way, came to this city, things has been growing cuckoo for some reason, don't you guys agree?” asked Aaron.

Yeah...to be honest I don’t like Ladybug” David said as he looks into his phone, swiping something away before looking back up.

“Oh, why so?” asked Jessica curiously, remembering her interaction with the protector of Paris herself.

“I mean do you have any idea how materialistic she is back in France?” David asked. “This kind of fandom is out of control.”

“Well, probably because she can fix the damage from the fights,” Jessica said, remembering as she watched thousands of magical bugs flew across the city and fixed everything.

“Yeah, and we don’t have any hero who can fix stuff...that sucks,” Aaron sighed.

“Tell me about it, the damages that is caused by the fights are costly,” David sighed.

“Well not ever hero is perfect” Jessica sighed.

“Of course, plus if the heroes haven't intervened, things might have gone worse,” Emily added.

“Ah, well at least your father is contributing, a good man,” Aaron chuckled.

“Yeah, I know but I hope there’s a way for the heroes to be more careful,” David pointed out.

“Wait, what do you mean?” asked Jessica curiously, she didn't like where this conversation is headed but she needed to know.

“I mean look, heroes protect us from these bad guys, I get it, but would they be as much bad guys in New York if there aren't any supers in the city? Don't get me wrong, I don't hate the supers or anything but just a thought,” David said. “Plus, remember what happened with Ignoblia and Majestia?”

Jessica sighed. He just had to bring it up again. Her fist clenched upon remembering that day, it was a hard day. “Yeah why?” asked Jessica her voice strained.

“Who doesn't?” Emily scoffed sarcastically. “That battle that tore New York into pieces.”

“It was ten years ago anyway,” Aaron scoffed.

“No, hear me out, would Ignoblia come here if Majestia haven't? Think about it. I'm all in for a super like Majestia protecting the city but, there is that question always lingering about,” David said.

Jessica was now quiet, thinking hard about David's question.

“What if Majestia never came to this city?” David asked.

That made Jessica shudder a bit as she thinks of who really caused her parents death, if she thought about it, it all went to Majestia, if Majestia didn’t came to Earth, Ignoblia wouldn’t follow her here.

“Well, I mean, to think about it, supers only began appearing after Majestia came so, it's a good thing, I guess,” Aaron said.

“As well as a number of villains,” Emily interrupted thoughtfully.

“You know what I think?” Jessica interrupted. “I think we shouldn't totally blame it on supers, bad guys like Techno Pirate or Fl- I mean, eventually, supers or not they will always come, and someone has to rise up and protect the city from them. So, stop putting the blame on supers alright? You don’t know what they have gone through!” Jessica said firmly.

The table went silent as the three looked at Jessica curiously.

“Ok uhhh, Jess? Are you alright?” asked Emily concerned.

The table went silent. David, Aaron and Emily just looked at Jessica, her fist were clenched tight and placed firmly on the table, as if she was angry about something.

The brunette was about to answer before she noticed something out of the corner of her eye, it was a man, who looked oddly familiar, it didn't take long to recognize the man after noticing the half-revealed tattoo on his shoulder. “No…” Jessica muttered softly. “I, uhm, I am fine, sorry, uhm its nothing, I need to go to the washroom for a bit.” Jessica said before rushing off.

“What was that about?” asked Aaron.

“I don’t know she’s been acting like this for a while now...” Emily said. “I may have to ask her what the matter is” Emily said as she looks at the group as the waitress arrived with their shakes.

Inside the rest room Jessica was taking deep breathes as she remembers the events of that day. The day her parents died. She knows that Majestia came out of the blue fighting with Ignoblia as if they gotten into an argument and had the entire city pay for their fight. But that wasn't the point now, Flame was here, in the cafe, he was in the cafe! Jessica knew what to do, she needed to contact HQ and inform them.

“No more damage, I can do this on my own” Jessica said to herself as she opens her purse to reveal her Kwai

“No,” Liiri said firmly.

“What? You heard what they said,” Jessica protested.

“Listen Jess, you're great, but Flame is powerful, he could burn down this place in an instant,” Liiri reasoned. “You know bad guys, they don't cooperate. At least call in someone who can put fires out,” Liiri suggested.

“Ok I think I know who...” Jessica said as she places her communicator to her ear.

“Who?” asked Liiri.

“Cynthia,” Jessica said before patching in. “United Heroez, do you read? This is Eagle, I repeat this is Eagle, I’m sending my location now, I spotted Flame. Requesting help, please send in Doorman and Snowflake.” Jessica then ended the comms.

“So, what we do now?” asked Liiri.

“We wait for Snowflake to come, she is probably able to take Flame out quickly,” Jessica explained.

“Wait, aren’t you going to help?” asked Liiri.

“I thought you said I am no match for Flame?” asked Jessica.

“No, what I meant was that you should call someone to help if you want to take on Flame,” Liiri explained.

Jessica soon realized that her kwami was indeed right. “Yeah, sorry, I was just… Uhmm not in the right mindset.”  
“Look Jess, being a hero can be tough, the responsibilities is big, if it give you any comfort, I understand what you are going through,” Liiri said sympathetically.

“Thanks, Lir,” Jessica said smilingly, patting her kwami head. “Now let’s get back to Em and the others before they get suspicious.”

Meanwhile, Aaron, Emily and David were still talking as they waited for Jessica to return from the rest room.

“Is it me or Jessica is taking too long” Aaron said.

“Yeah, she has been acting... different since Ladybug showed up to be honest, “David commented thoughtfully.

“Well, she said she’s been working too hard so that could be a variable,” Emily suggested.

“Yeah, just never seen her so tense up like this, well, I mean, I known her for a while,” David said.

“Ah, you worry too much, there she is,” Aaron pointed out.

“Hey guys, I'm back,” Jessica greeted, trying to put up a cheerful look despite knowing what was about to happen.

“Everything alright?” Emily asked.

“Yeah…I think I want to go home now” Jessica asked. “Well hang out another time.”

“Wait... Jess, I everything alright?” asked David curiously. “You are not yourself, you know, that right?” asked David. “Come on, you can tell us, we’re your friends, and we are concerned.”

Right before Jessica could say anything, a familiar looking super walked into the cafe, Cynthia was already here. Jessica gasped, she was already in her Snowflake form, ready to attack. Doorman walked in besides him.

“Ahhh what the!” Aaron shouted and pointed at Snowflake “Wooah guys, it’s Snowflake and Doorman!” Aaron said, apparently her wasn’t the only person that noticed that.

“Let me guess a villain trouble?” Emily said as she rubs her temples.

“Okay, I think that's our cue to leave,” Jessica muttered. Then she noticed that Flame, got up. Snowflake seemingly noticed it too, she shot a cold blast of ice right at the man.

“Wait what is she doing?” asked David confused. “She is attacking a man.”

“Never mind that we got to get to safety go!” Jessica said, get out from the back!” Jessica ushered quickly. “I will be behind you, don’t worry!” Jessica said to her friends, who nodded before running away as the café was turned into a scene of chaos as people ran everywhere in panic, knocking stuff over. Through the commotion, Jessica was able to slip back into the restroom. Meanwhile, Dean was trying to evacuate as much people as possible, but it was so much chaos that everyone didn’t seems to bother heading towards him.

“Ok perfect timing” Jessica muttered after slipping into a secluded corner, her kwami flew out of her purse. “Liiri, Wings of Liberty!”

Meanwhile, Snowflake was busy shooting ice blast at Flame, who was not fighting back at all, letting her hit him, while obviously not affected by it not matter how much ice Snowflake blasted at him. Instead, the man began chuckling maniacally, prompting Snowflake to stop firing.

“What is so funny?” asked Snowflake curiously.

“So, Ice lady, do you know what happens when ice and fire mix? Flame asked as a grin spread across his face as his hands started to glow.

“Why?” Snowflake asks.

“Fire wins, always,” Flame said smirking as he raised his arms, fire soon came right at snowflake, Cynthia immediately conjured an Ice barrier but Flame immediately melted it, blasting her away. Cynthia managed to stay in place before shooting a couple of ice shards back, which Flame managed to dodge.

“Funny how you attacked me when I wasn't planning on doing anything,” Flame chuckled. “You’re looking really bad in the eyes of the public.”

“Don’t get to comfortable Flame!” Eagle yelled as she ran towards the man.

“What?” Flame muttered as he turned and saw Eagle charging towards him. “You again?” Flame growled as he shot a string of fire at the girl who spun her, blocking the flames.

Snowflake soon realized that Eagle was opening up an opportunity for her to strike, she fired a concentrated blast right at Flame, slowly freezing him up in a block of ice as the glow darkened. Both Cynthia and Jessica thought it was over before Flame started lighting up again, and suddenly, the block of ice exploded, shooting ice shards everywhere, Eagle managed to shield herself from the blast, however Doorman wasn’t as lucky. The shard pierced his shoulders, he slumped onto the floor, unconscious.

“No!” Eagle said horrified.

“Well, this isn't a fair fight, is it? Two against one?” Flame chuckled. “Let's make it fair, shall we?” asked Flame.

“No one needs to get hurt, just surrender peacefully,” Snowflake said firmly as she moved towards Flame cautiously.

“Hmmph, not gonna happen,” Flame said as he shot flames at Snowflake.

“No!” Eagle yelled as she jumped into the blast, spinning her bullroarer as she blocked the flames, despite the fact that she could feel the heat. “Snowflake, get out!”

Then suddenly a huge wind blow through the café, blowing everything around, prompting the people inside save for Flame to grasp onto something. Once the wind cleared there was a grey-white haired woman standing next to Flame.

“I was wondering when you would make your move,” Flame chuckled as he looked at the white-grey haired woman.

“Well, you said you wanted to make this a fair fight, right?” asked Tempest smirkingly.

“Right indeed sister, let's get them done with,” Flame said.

“Hey, leave Snowflake alone Flame, this is between you and me!” Eagle says as she strokes a pose to wait for any further attack.

“Hmm... Tempest, deal with Ice lady there. This bird and I have some issues,” Flame chuckled before he his hands glowed, then his entire body was shining as flames covered his body. Jessica was horrified as she watched the transformation occurred in front of her eyes.

“What is this? Ghost rider?” thought Jessica. “Snowflake call for backup!” Jessica shouted right as Flame blasted at her, pushing her back, the blast was more powerful than before.

“Got that- Ah!” Snowflake was about to patch into the comms when a huge gush of wind blew Snowflake through the windows of the café, smashing her against glass and all the way to the other side of the street.

“Will do brother,” Tempest answered before sending another gush of wind, blowing Snowflake through the windows.

Meanwhile, David, Emily and Aaron managed to escape the building. All finding each other in the middle of the messy crowd and situation. Despite Doorman appearance, there were still some people who didn’t make it into the portal and went the other way.

“Wait! where is Jessica?” asked David frantically.

“I thought she was behind us,” Aaron asked confused.

Emily then realizes she needs to look her best friend, who was probably on the other side of the building.

“I’ll go check, get to safety!” Emily shouted over the noises.

“Wait! Emily!” Aaron shouted but Emily was already off, running to the corner and the other side of the building which was at the corner of a street.

As Emily turned around the corner, and she is standing right across the street where she could see Snowflake trying to protect herself against Tempest. It was pure chaos. Ice shards were flying everywhere as strong wind blew. Snowflake tried to shoot attack the grey-haired woman who managed to block off her attack and sent her flying right at Emily.

“What the hell! Ah!” Emilie dodged some of the debris as Snowflake crashed down not too far from her, as if she were a volunteer at for knife thrower...against her will!

“Stay out of the way girl, I don't want to hurt any civilians more than necessary,” Tempest warned as she flew past Emily towards Snowflake who was groaning, from being thrown around multiple time.

Meanwhile, Flame as literally burning the place as he and Eagle fought. Eagle was in a difficult position as she could not touch Flame long before burning herself.

“Oh, what’s the matter girl...can’t handle the heat?” Flame says as she fires another shot of fire at Eagle.

“Shut up,” Eagle growled as she tried to block another blast as she ushered a civilian to get out of the place.

Emily was distraught as she watched Tempest lifted an empty car with just wind, hovering it over to Snowflake. Emily was horrified, she was going to kill Snowflake. Emily could not stand it, looking around, she picked up a rock and threw it at Tempest, knocking her in the head.

“Hey! You little brat!” Tempest growled as she turned around. That was the break that Snowflake indeed sending a blast of ice right at the back of Tempest, knocking back quite a bit before Tempest flew right back at her.

“Come on, girl, where had all that energy gone?” teased Flame as he blasted Eagle crashing into the counter of the café.

Shut up!” Eagle growled as she kept on pushing closer towards Flame. “Not so brave now huh?” asked Eagle gruntingly.

“So, you can block my fires so what? You haven't seen what I can truly do yet,” Flame chuckled before shooting another blast right at Eagle.

This time, the brunette had not had the time to respond, the fire hits her, burning her exposed sending her crashing into the windows and across the street, crashing against the wall of the building on the opposite side of the streets.

Eagle crashed down right beside Emily, who immediately turned and ran towards the Native American, ignoring Tempest and Snowflake. “Eagle? Are you alright?” Emily asked worryingly. “I’m fine… I found Jessica,” Eagle said weakly. “She is safe, now you get to safety Emily,” Jessica said groaningly.

“How did you know-” Emily stuttered.

“She told me, just go!” Jessica pleaded, the last thing she wanted to see was her friends get hurt.

Meanwhile Flame was running towards Tempest, returning to his human form. “Now!” he shouted.

Tempest nodded and a dust began to collect as the air current around her began to change, forming a whirlwind around her. The whirlwind caused the atmosphere to be covered in dust blinding everyone around it. Everyone covered their eyes as dust filled the air and strong wind blew as if there was a windstorm, but soon the dust dispersed. Flame and Tempest were nowhere in sight. Snowflake looked around dazed, only to see Eagle, laying on the pavement, winding in pain.

“Eagle? No,” Snowflake soon realized what happened. “United Heroez HQ this is,” a loud buzz interrupted Cynthia. “Not again,” the woman muttered as she looked around her, an aftermath of another battle.

Jessica laid on the white bed, groaning as Dr. Bush treated her wounds.

“Uhhh!” Jessica groaned in pain, wincing as the doctor did his work.

“Young lady you would’ve gotten severely hurt or even worse. You are lucky that your suit protected you,” Dr Bush said worried.

“I did what I had to do to help, they were going to kill Cynthia,” Jessica said groaningly.

But right before Dr. Bush could say anything, Barbara came bursting into the med bay, furious. “Of all the irresponsible actions you did!? You didn’t even bother to contact me?” Barbara shouted.

“Hey! This is a medical room,” Dr. Bush interrupted.

“No, you don’t,” Barbara said. “You knew things were getting out of hands, and yet you didn’t think to call for backup?” asked Barbara shaking in rage.

“How was I supposed to call for backup and I got my hands full fighting a person who is literally trying to burn me to death?!” asked Jessica angrily. “And what were you all doing? Didn't HQ got alert that there were an attack happening? I thought the sisters were on surveillance?” Jessica asked.

“Snowflake told me everything...you saw Flame and the villain had backup” Barbara said, “You knew about this didn’t you?” She asked, “You knew you saw the villain and you went out on you own?”

“What are you talking about? The first thing I did was to call Snowflake! I only joined in because she was about to get melted by Flame!” Jessica retorted angrily. “And I had no idea of the other woman was there.” Barbara looked at Jessica skeptically. “You don’t believe me,” Jessica grumbled.

“You were always a hothead,” Barbara said.

“And you were always assuming the worst of things. You know what? If this is what I get for trying to help, I’m out of here,” Jessica said angrily as she got up from her bed, much to Bush’s surprise.

“Jessica, you’re still injured, you shouldn’t-” Dr. Bush protested.

“What is going on in here?” Cynthia asked as she walked in. “Jessica, how are you doing?”

“Better,” Jessica grunted. “Excuse me,” Jessica said as she walked out the medical room with her purse, not looking back.


	5. Memories of the Past Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the defeat at the hands of Flame, Liiri decides to confront Jessica about her actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Dinobot king for helping me out with this chapter!

Eagle jumped across the roofs of building, running back to her home. All kinds of emotion filled her mind as she ran, anger, misery, hatred, all coming in at once. And all it took was a little misunderstanding to spark it all. Eagle landed in front of the apartment, before walking into the house, she detransformed as she walked angrily back into her room. Liiri wanted to confront Jessica about what happened but decided that she let her owner cool down before she tried anything, getting back into Jessica’s purse.

Jessica forcibly opened the door and slammed it shut. Jessica has not felt this frustrated and angry in a long while. Not since a certain secret was revealed to her. Jessica’s breathing grew heavier as she puffed.

“Arghh!” Jessica lashed out, she threw her purse onto her bed in rage, not noticing that Liiri was inside the purse.

“Ouch!” Liiri groaned as the purse hit the bed, before phasing out of the purse, floating up to Jessica at eye-level, crossing her limbs.

“Oh no! Um… sorry Liiri,” Jessica said in horror of what she just did. “Are you alright?” asked Jessica concerned.

“I’m fine, I’m a kwami, remember?” asked Liiri dryly.

“Oh yeah, yeah,” Jessica sighed.

“Look, you’re a good person Jess, but what you did just now was just rash, Gilbert would never do something like that,” Liiri said frowning.

“What do you mean? What did I do wrong out there? I called for help, it's not my fault that Flame had help,” Jessica argued. “Alright, maybe I could’ve called in someone with more firepower but there was a crowd of people!”

“Even though, I thought you have Doorman?” asked Liiri. “He should be able to evacuate everyone in time.”

“Well, I called in Doorman, and it’s not enough!” Jessica said. “There were already enough casualties already, imagine if I called in Olympia!”

“Well, why you didn’t call in your mom then?” asked Liiri doubtfully.

“Are you kidding me!? She would be burnt to crisp. Urgh, don't even get me started on her, she just scolded me off for no reason just now,” Jessica said.

“Is that what you think she is scolding you for? You didn’t take the proper precautions you know,” Liiri said

“What do you mean? I did everything I could, okay maybe, calling for the wrong supers to help is wrong, I get, but not calling for backup, I mean you know what happened out there,” Jessica said, her voice showing anger.

“Wrong supers? Really?” Liiri asked

“Well, I didn’t know that Flame could withstand Snowflake’s attack,” Jessica argued loudly.

“You think that was what your mom was scolding you about?” asked Liiri.

“Oh, please do tell me,” Jessica scoffed crossing her arms.

“Look Jessica, sometimes you have to ask for help. And your mom was just trying to tell you not to rush into things,” Liiri said. Jessica just scoffed and turned around angrily. “I think you were just trying to prove yours-”

“Seriously? Liiri? After all these times, you still think I’m a brat trying to prove myself?” asked Jessica shaking in rage. “Let us get one thing straight… I don’t care about the fame. What I do care of… is the safety of the citizens.” After a short while, Jessica realized that she was going overboard with her emotions. “Sorry… Liiri… I was…”

“No… I’m sorry… I shouldn’t accused you of that,” Liiri sighed before floating towards her owner. “Either way, you shouldn't have left the headquarters like that,” Liiri said. “Your mother might be wrong, but you are still injured, you shouldn't leave.”

“I’m still fine Liiri I can still walk,” Jessica said scoffingly, it’s just my hand that is a little burnt.”

“You should lay down, your hands are pretty bad,” Liiri said concerned as she flew next to Jessica.

“I’m fine!” Jessica snapped in anger, before he facial softened and she sighed. “I’m so sorry Liiri I just...I just didn’t want anyone to get hurt. I was so focused on protecting the people” Jessica said

“I know,” Liiri said. “I know that you jumped in line of fire to save Snowflake, then your friends. It is admirable but, you can't always save everyone,” Liiri said.

“At least I have to try,” Jessica said, clenching her fist.

“May I ask a question?” asked Liiri, she didn’t want to ask much, but the kwami needed to know.

“What is it Liiri?” Jessica asked, still in a bad mood.

“What happened to you, at the cafe? With your friends?” asked Liiri. “I saw it, you were all tensed up as if you were about to hit someone,” Liiri recalled worried.

“I.....don’t want to talk about it,” Jessica hesitated. She has been trying times and times again to forget about it, yet fruitlessly failing.

“Jessica, it was affecting you and the choices you made,” Liiri said. “Please Jessica, if this is affecting you so much, you need to talk to someone, you can tell me,” Liiri urged.

“I... I can’t tell you” Jessica turned away from Liiri.

“You can you just don’t want,” Liiri urged on.

“Leave me alone Liiri,” Jessica said angrily. “I’m fine.”

“You’re not,” Liiri said, frowning. “Look, you need to tell me,” Liiri pleaded. “I can tell you’re hurt, not just from today’s attack,” Liiri said. “You’re hurt on the inside.”

“I said leave it Liiri” Jessica continues to avoid the kwami that flew towards her.

“Please just tell me who hurt you, and what did that person do” Liiri persisted for like the umpteenth time, and it was enough for Jessica to finally crack.

“MAJESTIA TOOK AWAY MY PARENT AWAY FROM ME! OK?!” Jessica yelled. “NOW LEAVE ME ALONE OKAY!?” Jessica bellowed in both rage and grief before sitting back down on her head, burying her face in her palms.

“Jess... I'm, so...,” Liiri stuttered, everything was beginning to make sense now. Jessica’s parents being gone. Barbara adopting the Native American. Jessica's actions that day, it all made sense. However, there was just one thing that Liiri couldn’t make sense of, but now, she knew better than to pester the girl.

“I'm sorry, Jessica, I, I wish I could help...” Liiri said as she watched her owner slump down on her bed. Liiri looked at her owner, she knew that she shouldn't have pressed on the question earlier, turning around to fly away from the bed and onto Jessica's study table, she stopped when Jessica spoke, breaking the silence.

“It was years ago,” Jessica began, her tone calmer now, sitting back up. Liiri floated back towards her owner, knowing that she needed the emotional support. “Around 10 years ago.”

“We… we were just a normal average family, and we finally had the chance and came to New York City. Me, my dad and mom were having so much fun in the city. We were staying at a hotel, we never thought that would be the last moment of us having fun together. Then he heard a loud crash, the skies darkened and all we saw were two mad ladies, Majestia and her sister, Ignoblia flying through the skies, crashing into buildings after buildings. We watched as the building not too far from us collapsed. Then, our building shook, we were about to get out but then, debris fell and… the door got blocked, it was chaos outside, and we thought we were dead. it hit ours... I... Knightowl and Sparrow, I meant the Knightowl and Sparrow then, came into rescue us. Then… the building shook again, I watched as the ceiling fell on my parents, crushing their leg. Barbara, she took me and saved me, however, Knightowl and my parents, they weren't so lucky,” Jessica said, tears streaming down her face.

“I- I'm sorry,” Liiri stuttered, realizing what Jessica has gone through. “I shouldn’t have asked.”

“I know Olympia was trying to save the city, or at least she was trying to protect herself,” Jessica continued, ignoring Liiri. “I know, it’s been 10 years, and I should’ve moved on and forget about it and forgive Majestia… But, how can I? My parents could’ve been alive now if it wasn’t for… god damn, Majestia and Ignoblia. I spent years… living and knowing Olympia, I never knew that she was the one and only Majestia that was responsible… of all of this. I wished that… Olympia never came to this world,” Jessica said gritting her teeth in anger.

“I… know you don’t expect me to understand loss, Jess. But I do, I’ve seen many of my owner come and go, while I’m immortal,” Liiri said, sitting on her owner’s shoulder.

“No… I know, life and death is a normal cycle, what angers me that all the innocent lives that were taken on that day, and what happened in the end? Ignoblia was gone, and Majestia was welcomed…. As a heroine who… saved the day,” Jessica spat angrily.

“Jessica, I’m sure Olympia didn’t mean to kill anyone, can’t you see that?” asked Liiri.

“They could’ve fought someplace else! Literally, anywhere else! Why New York City! Why in a place so populated?” asked Jessica angrily.

“Jess, sometimes… they are things… events that you can’t control, you have to know,” Liiri said concerned. “Life doesn't always turn out the way you would want it, Jess,” Liiri said.

“And how would you know anything about that?” asked Jessica sarcastically. “You’re a kwami. You’re a literal god.”

“Hawkmoth,” Liiri reminded.

“Oh,” Jessica answered plainly.

“I remember that feeling, my conscious was overtaken by this certain darkness,” Liiri remembered before floating in front of the girl. “Look, Jessica… I know you blame yourself for a lot of things, but you’ve to know that what happened… happened, you have to stop wallowing on the past… or else, it will affect you,” Liiri advised. “The best you can do is learn from it.”

“And I am. Ever since the day I knew everything, the truth, the day I took the mantle of Sparrow, I swore that I would never ever make that mistake,” Jessica said firmly.

“Like you said Jess, heroes aren’t perfect, sometimes… although you won’t like to hear this… not everyone can be saved,” Liiri answered.

“Urgh… sorry Liiri, I know I’m probably not making any sense now,” Jessica buried her face in her palms once more, sighing. “I know. It’s just… Barbara… My mom has been taking care of me, like her own daughter, ever since my parents died… but I still miss them so much… and I wished that they never died… is it weird… to feel that?” asked Jessica, her voice cracking with emotion.

“You already have a family,” Liiri reminded warmly.

“I know… but what happened to my parents… was just unfair…” Jessica sighed as tears poured out of her eyes. Liiri sat on Jessica’s shoulder, nuzzling her cheeks as the girl sobbed, overwhelmed from mixed emotions and feelings of guilt, regret, despair, anger _and_ hatred….

Meanwhile, back at the Heroez United headquarters, Cynthia was talking to Barbara who was still in a bad mood.

“Look… Barbara, Jessica didn’t do anything wrong, you didn’t need to scold her like that,” Cynthia urged.

“She went against protoc-” Barbara argued.

“And she put herself in line of fire, she protected and saved many people, risking her own,” Cynthia said. “Look, I know, we know that what she did was wrong, but does that matter?” asked Cynthia. “Jessica didn’t deserve to get scolded like that.”

Barbara just stood there silently, she knew Cynthia was right, and she herself has overdone it, again. She hurt Jessica, again.

“Is Dean alright?” Cynthia asked Dr. Bush.

“He is healing, but I’m afraid he won’t be able to be on field anytime soon,” Dr. Bush said.

“That’s unfortunate,” Cynthia sighed. “Can I see him?”

“He needs rest,” Dr. Bush declined.

“Understood,” Cynthia nodded as Dr. Bush went into the medical room.

“Come on, Cynthia, Camilla is expecting us,” Barbara said turning around.

UNDISCLOSED LOCATION

A man was sitting on an office chair, looking through what seems to be files until his phone buzzed. The man took it out and set it on the table, and a hologram appeared before him.

“Everything is going according to plan sir, and Doorman is down,” another male voice said.

“Hmm… good work Thorn and remember to do your job when the time comes,” the man said.

“Understood,” the man said before the man pressed a button on his smartphone, hanging up the call before calling another person. This time, a black, long-haired woman answered his call. “Dr. Grey, how is progress on the enhanced?” asked the man.

“Going good Kronos, everything is on schedule,” Dr. Grey answered confidently.

“And the weapons?” asked Kronos.

“Primed and tested, they are ready.”

“Good, then the attack will happen as planned,” Kronos said smirking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming next: Memories of the Past Part 2


	6. Memories of the Past Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Dinobot king for helping me out with writing this chapter.

It has just been a few hours since the attack. Despite her hands still injured, Jessica was punching the punching bag in her room, wearing boxing gloves on her hand. It was already evening, and Jessica has been punching the bag energetically

“Hiyah!” Jessica grunted as she landed a swift punch on the punching bag, striking it mercilessly as she moved around it. Her eyes burning with flames fuelled by her internal rage and unsettledness. Jessica hasn’t felt peace since she returned home Jessica was in her normal attire with her hair tied into a ponytail.

Meanwhile, Liiri was in the same room just eating a cracker, and watching her owner vent her frustration out on the punching bag. Liiri was very worried for her owner, at this point. Liiri has already tried a lot of things, talking to her, trying to help her relax, but it was all no use, Jessica was still very much affected by the events earlier that day.

“Jess,” Liiri tried to get her owner’s attention but Jessica was too engrossed in inflicting hits on the punching bag as if she was beating a real person up. Jessica looked angrier than usual and sulked through the rest of the day. It was already close to evening and Jessica was still in a bad mood.

Liiri then floated on top of Jessica, looking at her owner concerned “I think that’s enough for today,” The eagle kwami said, but Jessica took no notice.

Jessica continued hitting the bag, ignoring Liiri. Liiri sighed and flew in front of Jessica’s face. “Come on, you have been at this for almost the entire afternoon,” Liiri said worriedly.

“Leave me alone Liiri!” Jessica yelled out in frustration, making the kwami wince in fear.

“Hey, alright,” Liiri said, trying to keep herself calm as she floated aside, looking at the girl, concerned for Jessica’s mental health.

As Jessica landed every punch, she felt the pain growing numb on her hand, reminding herself that she is training to get better, to best Flame and those who have beaten her before, but in reality, she was just venting out her emotions. Jessica imagined herself inflicting pain on the alien who caused her parent's death, Majestia, Olympia.

“Jessica, please, you haven't eaten anything yet,” Liiri said after a long while, remembering that her owner hasn’t eaten lunch yet.

“Not hungry,” Jessica dismissed as she hit the punching bag aggressively.

At this moment, a knock on the door could be heard despite the loud noises Jessica was making while she punched the bag furiously. “Come in!” Jessica said loudly, focusing on the punching bag.

“Jess, my mother made some food for you, it’s your favorite, chicken and- ” Aeon said as she walked towards Jessica for the plate to fly up in the air as Jessica moved and knocked the plate out of Aeon’s hand as she was so focused on hitting the punching bag that when she realized what happened it was too late.

Liiri was the first to react, zipping up to catch the plate and catch the falling food back on it, before bringing it back down to Aeon, supporting the plate on top of her. Aeon was initially surprised to see the plate of food floating in the air towards her, but then she remembered that Jessica had a magical being staying in her room.

“Thanks, Liiri,” Aeon said to the entity invisible to her.

“No problem Aeon,” Liiri said back, although Aeon couldn’t hear the kwami’s response.

“Jess, that was very rude, my mother made it for you,” the android said.

“Just leave me alone, alright? I'm not in the mood,” Jessica snapped angrily, glaring at Aeon before turning back towards the punching bag.

“Jess isn’t your hand hurt?” asked Aeon concerned. “I heard from my mother that-”

“I’m fine!” Jessica answered impatiently, feeling more irritated upon hearing Aeon mention Olympia.

“Jess, are you feeling down from the attack today? If so I can call my mother in, she will know how to-” Aeon said, trying to help the girl.

“NO!” Jessica bellowed angrily before turning back furiously.

“Is something wrong?” asked Aeon.

“What do you think?” Jessica scoffed sarcastically as she punched the bag.

“Maybe you should talk to my mother about this” Aeon said

“Yeah, talk to your mom... that will fix everything,” Jessica scoffed, clenching her fist even tighter. “I'm not talking to her.”

“Jess, you’re upset with my mother, aren’t you?” Aeon asked, puzzled.

“Oh, you think so?” asked Jessica sarcastically as she turned around, eyeing Aeon. “Don’t you know what your mom did?”

“Uhhh no,” Aeon said plainly as she got close to Jessica.

“Oh, of course, she never told you,” Jessica grunted as she continued punching. “I mean why would she?”

“Jess, please, if you have any unhappiness with my mother, just talk to her about it,” Aeon urged.

“It’s not that simple Aeon,” Jessica grunted.

“Well, you must at least try. Your mom is planning on proposing soon and-” Aeon revealed before Jessica quickly turned around and glared at the android.

“What did you just say?” asked Jessica, her voice holds anger that was about to be lashed out.

“Uhhh… Uhhh nothing,” Aeon lied, knowing that she said something that she shouldn’t have.

“I heard that you know,” Jessica frowned, crossing her arms. “You might as well tell me everything.”

“This morning, my mother updated some of my hardware, added some tech. I can hack stuff now. She wanted me to try out hacking the laptop, for educational purposes,” Aeon explained, causing Jessica to scoff in disbelief. “And then, I took a peek into your mom's email… I know it’s wrong! I won’t do it again. I kinda noticed a payment, for a diamond ring,” Aeon said awkwardly, knowing that Jessica was probably going to be mad at this too.

Jessica clenched her fist angrily. “Arghh!!!” Jessica beat the punching bag, unleashing her anger onto it once more. In her mind, Jessica thought that the day couldn’t get any worse than her getting injured, but now, she was proven wrong, yet again.

“Is something wrong?” asked Aeon curiously.

Jessica landed a hard hit before turning around. “Fine, I’ll tell you!”

“Sure,” Aeon said positively. “What is on your mind?” asked the android.

“Your bitch of a mom killed my parents!” Jessica said out loud, her voice filled with rage as she spoke.

“W- What?” Aeon stuttered.

“Your mom was a fucking killer!” Jessica said angrily, venting out her emotions verbally.

“I don't understand,” Aeon said perplexed. “My mom is Majestia, she saved New York countless times. She is a heroine,” Aeon said firmly. “She would never do that.”

“Oh, she would never do that huh?” asked Jessica laughing sarcastically. “You have no idea. How she and Ignoblia threw each other through the entire city, tearing down buildings, killing and hurting people as they fought their personal petty battle!” Jessica shouted. “And after all that? She got to be free after being locked up for not even a year. And now? She became New York’s head supers! Everyone is forgetting that she was a murderer!”

“No, she isn’t!” Aeon said, defending her creator. The android couldn’t believe that her mother would do something like that. It was impossible.

“Tell that to my dead parents!” Jessica shouted angrily.

“What?” Aeon was even more confused, wanting to understand better. “Jess, you’re not-”

“Is everything alright here?” Olympia said, walking into the room worried, from all the commotion going on. Upon looking at Olympia, Jessica immediately turned red, her eyes burning with even more anger as she sees the person that was responsible for her parents' death. She stomped forward, glaring at the older blonde.

“Don't talk to me,” Jessica said firmly, pointing her finger at Olympia. “You know what you’ve done,” Jessica reminded, her voice holding back from straight-up bellowing at the blonde.

“W- What?” asked Olympia, stuttering, not knowing what was Jessica talking about.

“I HATE YOU!” Jessica bellowed, not able to hold back the anger in her anymore. “I HATE YOU FROM THE DAY YOU DESTROYED ALMOST HALF OF NEW YORK! AND KILLED MY PARENTS!” Jessica bellowed, making Olympia wince while Aeon’s mouth just gaped in surprise.

“After learning that I’ve been living with my parent’s murderer, I have spent the past five years, pretending to not forget, and pretending to not hate you! I begged my mom not to team up with you and she liked you somehow! Now she’s planning on marrying you! FUCKING MARRYING YOU!” Jessica shouted, “I can already see the only closest person I have to as a parent is going to make me start calling you “mom”. The very monster that took my parents away from me! I wish my mom never fell in love with you... You know what? Scratch that...I WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!” Jessica yelled, her eyes red as she finished, overwhelmed with emotions she held back, for years.

“I... I... “Olympia said as tears filled her eyes. “Look, I wish someday you will forgive me,” Olympia said before leaving the room, tears leaking from her eyes. Meanwhile, Aeon just stood there speechless, not even sure what to do at this point. Running through all the possible solutions to this conflict and the possible outcomes.

“I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!” Jessica yelled out as Olympia left her room.

“Jessica! Please calm down!” Liiri pleaded. The kwami was too shocked at her owner’s outburst.

“You know what? I’m done holding back!” Jessica said. She didn’t want to stay there any longer, wanting to leave and go somewhere else. Jessica eyed Liiri, who was floating on top of her bed.

“Wait, Jess-” Liiri stuttered

“Liiri, Wings of Liberty!” Jessica shouted,

“Wait wait...” Liiri said before getting sucked into the pendant.

“Jessica!” Aeon called out worriedly. “Where are you going?” Aeon asked urgently as Eagle climbed out her window, standing on the stills, ready to leave.

“Don't come after me,” Jessica warned before jumping out the window.

“Jessica come back!” Aeon called out but Jessica was already gone, gliding down their apartment and down towards another building.

Aeon was confused and worried now, she wanted to go after Jessica but she remembered what the girl had said to her, and realized that it was probably better if she left her alone for a while before finding her. But now, her mother needed her more. Aeon quickly turned around and walked briskly towards her mother’s room, knocking on the door before entering.

Olympia just sat there, wiping her eyes with tissues, crying. Aeon didn’t know what to process, the fact that Olympia was accused of killing and hurting by Jessica stunned her as Aeon always thought that her mother was a hero. But then again, she didn’t know much about her creator and mother yet, after all, she was just three years old although she had a teen's body.

“Mom?” asked Aeon worried as she walked into Olympia’s room, are you alright?”

“Oh, Aeon, I’m… I’m fine,” Olympia sniffed as she turned to look at her creation, her daughter. “Just remembering some stuff,” Olympia said sighing.

“So, what Jess said, was it true?” asked Aeon curiously.

“Yes,” Olympia said defeatedly.

“You killed?” asked Aeon, her voice surprised.

“Not willingly.”

“What happened?” asked Aeon curiously. If she were to find out the best solution, she would have to know everything.

“When I first began, experimenting my powers, my sister, she thought she lost me, she came to Earth, looking for me, and we had some… disagreements, so we fought,” Olympia recalled as she spoke. “I was trying to stop her, but I didn’t beat her… until it was too late.”

“Why would you fight your sister?” asked Aeon. “Isn't she family?”

“It’s complicated,” Olympia sighed. She wasn’t really in the mood to explain all of this to her daughter.

“Can you explain then? I don't understand,” Aeon said straightforwardly.

“You will understand, Aeon. Someday...I just need to be alone right now,” said the blonde woman sighingly.

Aeon then realized that asking more was just going to make her mother uncomfortable, she decided to leave. “Okay, Mom. If you need me around, just call me,” Aeon said. “I hope you feel better mom.”

“Thank you, sweetie,” Olympia said, with a small-pained smile on her face, her mind back to all the things she has done in the past, the destruction she unknowingly caused during that fight.

Not too long later, it was evening, close to nighttime. Barbara just came back from the police station, late from clearing up the mess earlier that day. As she opened the door, she was expecting to see the love of her life cooking or reading. “Oly? I’m home,” Barbara said as she walked into the apartment, looking around before hear someone sniffing, sobbing.

“Oly?” asked Barbara as she walked to their room, just in time to see Aeon walk out of the room.

“Oh, hello. Mrs. Keynes,” Aeon greeted.

“Hey, Aeon, what happened?” asked Barbara worried, knowing who was crying.

“My mother is having… a hard time,” Aeon tried to explain.

Barbara quickly rushed into her room, towards Olympia, clutching her hand. “Olympia, what’s wrong?” Barbara asked worryingly. “Why are you crying? Who did this to you?” asked Barbara urgently.

“I...” Olympia couldn't even form words as she broke down and cried. Barbara felt pity for the blonde woman, holding her, giving the blonde woman warmth.

“There there,” Barbara comforted. “Just let it all out, you will feel better,” Barbara said as she embraced Olympia. Aeon just stood there quietly, deciding that it was best if she didn’t interrupt the two adults.

It was night. Eagle stood in front of a large marble slab, looking at it solemnly. She was at the memorial site for the people who died in the battle between Majestia and Ignoblia, the battle that was so devastating. There weren’t many people there so it was quite quiet. Giving enough peace for Jessica to try and calm herself down. Jessica remembered the life she had with her parents, there weren’t many memories since she was as young, but there were few, remembering them always brought some warmth to her heart.

But then, she noticed the statue of Majestia at the back of the slab. Soon, she was quickly reminded of why she was at the site in the first place. It was because of them. If Olympia never came to Earth, her parents would be alive and they would have a happy life. Eagle clenched her fist in anger as she thought about that, emotions came running through her once more.

“Mom… Dad. I… wish… I could’ve saved you…” Jessica said, her voice cracking from her emotions. “I wish… you were alive right now.” Jessica placed her hand on their names as tears ran down her cheek. She knew that she wasn’t alone, that she still had Barbara and Aeon. Jessica just felt so guilty about everything that happened. Of course, she couldn’t have done anything to protect her parents at that time, but there was still this sense of guilt in her, as there were this anger and hatred she had for Majestia.

“I sense much pain in you, Eagle,” Eagle then heard a man said behind her.

“What do you want?” Jessica half-consciously wiped tears from her cheeks.

“I’m just a citizen, who looking out for the city protectors,” the man said. Eagle turned around, partly in frustration, to face an old man

“Please, leave me alone, sir,” Eagle said, her tone slightly aggravated.

“I’m just paying my respects to my daughter,” The old man said, bowing slightly.

“Oh... you lost someone too? I'm so sorry,” Eagle stuttered awkwardly. “I shouldn’t be so rude.”

“Ah, I understand,” the old man said smiling. “No need to apologize…. I take that you lost someone too?”

“Yeah...my parents,” Eagle revealed. She probably shouldn’t be revealing so much, but she needed to talk to someone that had the same experience.

“I’m sorry to hear that… It’s hard when you lose someone very dear to you,” the old man said sighing, walking up, standing beside Eagle.

“Yeah,” Eagle agreed. “There are times... I wished that I could’ve saved them… back then,” Eagle said, with pain in her voice.

“I still think the same about my daughter, every day,” the old man sighed as he placed a hand on the marble. “But… life moves on. And I soon realized that I should as well.”

Eagle looked at the old man before turning back. “Yeah...” Eagle sighed. “It’s not that simple.

“They would want us to let go and move on,” the old man said.

“How am I supposed to let go? Those monsters were responsible for their deaths,” Eagle said, feeling frustrated.

“Ignoblia?” asked the man curiously.

“No, Majestia,” Eagle said.

“Didn’t you used to work with her?” asked the man.

“Well, I had to pretend,” Eagle sighed.

“Look, Eagle. There is no point in being angry at her. She was trying to save New York,” the man said. “You know, back then… I spent almost a year drinking my sorrows away, but eventually, I realize that I can’t stay like that forever. As for you, young lady, I assumed that you’re holding that grudge for years?”

“How did you let it all go?” asked Eagle, not answering the man’s question. “I want to forget. really, but I can't.”

“Instead of focusing on what you lost because of her, think of what you’ve gained, and you’ll be thankful, and eventually, you will forgive her,” the man said.

“It's just hard to forgive,” Eagle sighed. What the man said to her was nothing new, not at all.

“I know...believe me...but I learned, and you should too.” The old man continued. “That’s the choices I made almost led me to a dark path...ask yourself what would you do? If you don’t forgive? It's not easy, trust me, it's hard but necessary.”

“I… see,” Eagle said awkwardly. “Well, I better get going, thank you, sir,” said Eagle.

“No, thank you, for your services Eagle,” the man said smilingly.

Eagle nodded with a smile before she walks away into the night, to clear her head somewhere else.

The old man just stood there, looking at the marble slab. Until he could hear sounds of someone walking towards him.

“Hey, Grandpa Roy, you’re here too?” asked a voice, sounded like a teenage boy.

“David, you know I always come here to visit your mom,” the old man said smiling.

“It’s been 10 years already,” David said sighing as he stood in front of the slab beside his grandfather.

“Yes… yes it has.”

Barbara was pacing up and down, as Olympia was calming down, not crying anymore. “Where could she have gone to,” Barbara said worriedly.

Aeon then comes inside with some food for her mother. “Here mom,” Aeon said bringing in the tray.

“Thank you, sweetie,” Olympia said smiling.

“Feeling better now?” asked Barbara.

“A bit...I just never realize how long Jessica has suppressed her emotions about this… about me for... years. Barbara, it’s not good to go here,” Olympia said worriedly.

“I know... but... can't exactly blame her, we knew this problem would surface someday,” Barbara sighed. “I'm going to go looking for her,” Barbara said as she was about to turn around, her phone rang. Barbara sighed before picking the phone up.

“What is it?” asked Barbara. “Oh, Dr. Bush, what? Camilla wants us there? Suited up?” asked Barbara confused as Olympia looked at her. “Can it wait… we’re… now? Alright fine,” Barbara sighed as she hung up the call.

“It’s Bush, he said that Camilla is wanting the team there,” Barbara said.

“What about Jessica?” asked Olympia. “Someone needs to find her,” Olympia said.

“I’ll go, mom, don’t worry,” Aeon suggested. “With all the upgrades, I’m sure I’ll be able to find her.”

Barbara looked at Olympia before they both nodded. “Fine, Aeon, we trust you with this.”

“You can count on me,” Aeon said before transforming into Uncanny Valley, flying out of the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming Soon: Chapter 7: The Fall  
> Chapters will be updated sporadically.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> This story will be updated sporadically. So do be patient.  
> Feel free to comment on your thoughts and theories.  
> I'm still new at writing fics so nothing too harsh :)  
> If you wanna chat about my fics, have any suggestions or request or stuff. Feel free to find me on Discord Tenudakin12345#7702


End file.
